$\dfrac{8}{3} - \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{32}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{32} - {3}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{29}{12}$